


northern prude

by AlwaysJonAndDaenerys



Series: Jon and Dany fluff [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysJonAndDaenerys/pseuds/AlwaysJonAndDaenerys
Summary: these short snippets keep hitting me lolsorry not sorryThis happened because I saw this Dany photo again.https://agameofclothes.files.wordpress.com/2016/03/got1-e1400607957431.png?w=660
Relationships: Jon Snow & Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: Jon and Dany fluff [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202849
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	northern prude

**Author's Note:**

> these short snippets keep hitting me lol  
> sorry not sorry
> 
> This happened because I saw this Dany photo again.
> 
> https://agameofclothes.files.wordpress.com/2016/03/got1-e1400607957431.png?w=660

“Ready for the day?”

Jon looked up from where he was reading the most recent letter from Arya. At this very moment, his sister is voyaging through Braavos to meet a friend, she said. The young Gendry Baratheon still heartbroken over her departure and rejection of his proposal. Jon didn’t miss the way his sister had talked about Gendry in her most recent letters though and news has it that the new lord of Storm’s end has been making a few visits of his own across the sea.

The King was stunned to find his wife standing in front of him dressed but _not fully so_. His brows instantly furrowed at her state, she may have just said she was ready to go, did she not?

_Then why is she still wearing so little?_

“From Arya?” She said nodding to the letter on his hand, distracting him for a while about her state of near nakedness.

Jon stood up and put the letter back in his pocket, “Aye.”

He ran his hands through his beard and then to his hair, which is still loose at the moment. The band he use to tie it can be spied on his wife’s wrist. She loves keeping it with her and she prefers it when she ties his hair for him. Sometimes she would add little braids where he could not see them, thinking he was unaware of her wicked ways.

“What?” She asked when he had gone very quiet for a few moments.

He studied her clothing once again, inspecting it from top to bottom. It may be hot here in Meeren but these clothing shows her mid section and her arms are all bare, and gods when she turned, her back was bare as well. Surely, she won’t be going out wearing only this. She must have forgotten her cloak at their bedchambers; he could fetch it for her.

He gestured to her dress, it was the shade of blue, and has a long skirt but from the waist up, it only covers her most private parts, but shows most of her skin; almost like a smallclothes if not for the skirt. “Where’s the rest of it?”

“The rest of what, my love?”

“Your clothing.”

His queen chuckled, looping her arms around his to start their descent. “I’m afraid this is the rest of it, Jon.”

He doesn’t understand. Since they’ve been here in Meeren, she had forgone her cloaks for it won’t be needed in the scorching sun, but her clothing is more... conservative, than this one she’s parading. “But... there’s... too much...”

“Too much skin?” She chortled still, “Ah, you and your northern prudish ways. It’s not Winterfell, Jon. You’ll see more... revealing clothing once we get out of here.

“You’re barely covering yourself, Dany.”

“I’m covered on parts that matters.”

“But–“

“Do you not like this dress?” He may have thought she was getting crossed with him if not for the smirk she offered him.

“I do, you know I do. Just... men are leery and I already do not like the way Daario had been ogling you.”

“Daario is an old friend.”

“Who is also a former lover, might I add.”

“Jon...It’s just a dress. And Daario can look all he want, he knows I belong to you now and you to me.”

That’s’ good then, Jon had to put up with every Westerosi man who tried wooing his wife back at home. He had been at every duel to prove his worthiness, the most challenging ones against the Dothraki leader and Grey Worm. Jon thought it was sweet of them to be very protective of Dany, if only they weren’t trying to find ways to kill him and deem him unworthy at the time.

“It’s not much of a dress.” He mumbled. Truly, Jon liked the dress, but of course anything she wears he likes. Dany could never make a clothing look unflattering, everything looks perfect on her even a sack, he supposed. The woman looks like a goddess for seven hells’ sake.

“I’m not used to seeing you in these... Essosi clothing.”

“You should’ve seen what my brother made me wear when I met Drogo. It was far too terrible than the rest of my clothing here.”

His hold on her hand tightened, he swore he would’ve killed her brother if he ever had the chance to meet him. The things he did to Dany, the things he made her do...She must have sensed the change in his mood.

He was taken out of his stupor when she let go of his hand to cup his face.

“Jon, it’s alright. He’s not here to hurt me anymore.”

“No one is ever going to hurt you again, Dany. Not until I’m dead.”

“I know.” She kissed him gently. He held her by the waist, groaning when he felt her warm skin against his own. He was doing calculations in his head whether they had time for a little fun before heading out, but Dany’s braids were already in place.

Placing one last peck on her lips, he practically growled, “Gods, you are going to kill me with this dress.”

She chuckled at him before cocking her eyebrow at him, “Shall I take it off then?”

He could swear he was like a wolf seeing its prey, thinking about the tons of things they had to accomplish today; the people they have to meet and the places they have to visit, when all he want at the moment is to carry her back to their chambers and have his way with her.

“Tonight, I shall take this off of you, love.” He whispered to her, kissing her exposed shoulder.

“Then shall we get moving, my King?”

The struggled exhale he let out earned another set of laughter from her, “If we must, my Queen.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have finished writing love, lies and paradise and just have some polishing to do. 
> 
> Thanks for the love.


End file.
